Dirt, which is waste material that is an unwanted or undesired mixture of dust, soil, and other solids, frequently accumulates on surfaces, such as on floors or carpets, in offices, homes and other human environments. Dust often attracts dust mites, which flourish in the fibers of bedding, furniture, and carpets. Enzymes used by the dust mites to digest dust particles and their feces, become part of house dust and can provoke allergic reactions in humans. In fact, dust mites are considered to be the most common cause of asthma and allergic symptoms worldwide.
For aesthetic and health-related reasons, a myriad of cleaning systems for removing dirt have been developed. These traditional cleaning systems focus on complex cleaning using individual application products. These products typically include several spray bottles, squeeze bottles, cleaning cloths, dust mops, wet mops, bowl mops and holders, and buckets and wringers. Traditional cleaning processes may include wiping, swiping, or sweeping by hand, or with a dust cloth, sponge, duster, or broom, or by suction by a vacuum cleaner or air filter. One such process includes the use of a bristled brush which is used to sweep dirt to a location to be later collected using some appropriate device such as a dustpan. A major disadvantage of these previous systems of cleaning is that often, dirt must first be swept to a desired location and then separately, utilizing an additional cleaning step and/or device to remove the dirt. As such, traditional cleaning systems often require multiple steps and tools to accomplish each cleaning task and also result in several user manuals and teaching videos to enable safe and efficient use of the cleaning system.
Furthermore, because dust and other debris that frequently accumulate in offices, homes and other human environments can easily become airborne, care must be exercised when removing dust, as the activity intended to sanitize or remove dust may easily make it airborne. Previous devices and methods of removing dust are often inefficient because while attempting to trap up the dust particles, dust particles frequently become airborne and resettle onto surfaces in the environment. Additionally, the activity can be somewhat hazardous because dust particles may come to settle in the cleaner's lungs. Preventing the inhalation of dust particles is especially critical for individuals having asthma and/or allergies.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a cleaning system for improved cleaning requiring fewer tools and utilizing multitasking process steps. It is also desirable to develop a system for trapping and collecting dirt in a central location while impeding the dispersion of dust particles into the air. It is also desirable to develop a cleaning system that is easier to use and simpler to train to cleaning personnel.